


True Temptation

by Kalloway



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: Funbuns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The impossible decision between Ayatane... and funbuns.





	True Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Sept. 11, 2014.
> 
> For luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge Table #1 - tempt

Lyner knew temptation. True temptation. But he'd never faced anything like his current predicament, which was absolutely and entirely unfair.

He'd managed to get up early enough to get in line for the new flavor of funbuns - the kind that always sold out before he could get there. Lyner only knew he liked them because one morning Ayatane had managed to snag him one.

And now he had an entire box of a dozen, fresh, and--

Obviously he was going to give one to Ayatane, who was naked on his bed and reading a book that Shurelia had no doubt given him. Well, unless it was of the stories Mir preferred...

Ayatane peered at him over the top of the pages and carefully marked his place.

"No funbuns in bed," Ayatane reminded him.

"But--" Lyner knew there had to be a compromise somewhere. He could smell the funbuns and they were distracting him from Ayatane's porcelain skin. "I'll share?"

Ayatane seemed to consider that for a long moment before sighing.

"I'll have to change the sheets anyway..."


End file.
